


Loki's reasons

by howlingalpha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingalpha/pseuds/howlingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reviles to thor the reasons for his mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The god of mischief completely despises the all father. How could he not the blasted old man had taken his children and exiled them. To far off lands even using one as his horse.

 

Loki had reasons for hating Odin, so when he found that his father held high regards for Midgard. what was he to do? 

 

That's what lead him to stealing the tesseract, and destroying Manhattan. Ultimately leading him in to the custody of the avengers.

 

"Explain to me why you tried to destroy our planet?" Furry asked getting highly annoyed with Loki's reluctance to answer his question.

 

"Please is not in your vocabulary is it?" finding a little happiness in pushing the mans buttons,but only a little.

 

"Loki please answer director furry's question so that we may all sleep." Thor groaned evident in his voice. He was growing annoyed with Loki's games.

 

"You of all people should know why I did this brother." Loki barked malice in his voice. If that wasn't evident enough the way Loki gripped the seat in till his bones looked liked they were going to come through the skin.

 

"Then enlighten me on what I should know." Thor replied tired of this conversation and the day.

 

"ug. Damn you Odin you would sink so low as to make a father to forget his own children!" Loki said to the sky.

 

That took the others by surprise. what did Loki mean? what father forgot there child?

 

"Brother you are making no seance." Thor proclaimed with worried for his brother state of mind.

 

"I'm am talking of the fact that you do not know who our children are or that we have any." At this the group looked at Thor who made no move to deny that he had ever slept with Loki

 

"OK he is officially off his rocker!" Clint yelled peeved that he had to be hear instead of in a warm bed.

 

"I agree with Clint. Men do not have kids, and if we are going to continue to talk about this then I'm going to bed. Night guys." tony said walking out the door. not caring weather or not the 'interrogation' was over. With murmurs of agreement from the other avengers they all left for there respective beds.

 

"Brother why do you go on about such thing?" Thor asked after the others went to bed.

 

"Why? Well lets see, I have five kids. four you claimed as your children and the last is sired by you. one a giant wolf banished to another world. another is a giant serpent trapped in a different realm. also a daughter raised in Asgard until she was 10 -in human years-. then because she was the goddess of death she was banished to another realm. without my knowledge and she was alone with no idea why she was sent there. then there is another son of mine an eight legged horse." at this Thor had a look of recognition in his eyes. "yes, the horse your father uses in war is my son. but finally the the last of my children, also a son sent to this reached rel for being weak."

 

"brother who is this child that was sent to midgard?" Thor asked hoping he knew the child.

"no other than you team mate, Steven grant rogers."


	2. Chapter 2

“What,” Thor yelled causing the avengers to reluctantly turn back.As they neared the room they just left more of Thor and Loki's conversation could be heard. 

“If this is true and he is your-”  
“Our”  
“Child then why would you try and destroy the city he lives in?”

“Because I thought he was dead! When Steven was a babe he had been very sickly. So when your father told me he had died i believed him. The old bastard even had a different dead baby that looked like Steven to be buried in his place. so I mourned for my child thinking that is was my joten lineage that caused him to be so ill that i why i had tried to kill them. The only way i found out that he was still alive is when i overheard mother and oden talking about him and how they sent him to midgard. I only knew that captain america was Steven after I was on the plane.”

At this everyone was shocked. When they turned to look at Steve he was already walking into the room.  
“So you are the ones who gave me up for adoption.” he said as he walked through the door.

“Captain i was not aware that you were listening.” a little worried at how his team mate would react.  
“I wasn’t listening the whole time but i can put two and two together.”  
“And what did you did you put together?” Loki asked with a smirk, ‘yes he inherited some of my brains. By his looks i thought he would be another Thor!’

“Well i put together that you and Thor had some kind of incest thing going on and your father let it go so you two can get it out of your system. Then when things started getting serious and you were able to produce a potential heir he stopped it. Erasing Thor's memory, sending each of your children including me to different realms, and making him forget all of that. Am i correct?” Steve explained making his “mother” (Loki) prouder and prouder.

“Yes it is.” Loki answered, ‘Yes! He got Thor's looks and my brains!’  
“It is! By the gods Loki am so sorry!” Thor exclaimed as he hugged Loki.

By then everyone had filed into the room. There tiredness long forgotten. Each of them have a shocked expression. Captain America A.K.A Steve Rogers is the child of Thor and Loki!  
“This has to be a joke!” tony exclaimed when neither Steve or Thor acknowledged his statement he went and poured himself a drink from the alcohol station set up in the corner.

“If this is true how has he managed to age? Thor you said that asgardians age every one hundred midgard years. Steve is only 91 he would still be an infant by your time.” Bruce asked confused by the situation, and like every scientist was trying to put a reasonable explanation to it.

“Well doctor banner when we are infants our bodies start to grow as the people around us" Loki answered for Thor. he didn't trust the boon to give an intelligent answer. especially in the state he is in now . By Odens beard this man has not let go of him yet. Loki keeps pushing the blond but he won't budge. looking over at his newly reacquainted son he asked, "can you help me?" 

As, if knocked out of a trance Steve jumped up, and looked around to see what his "mother" was talking about. once he figured it out he stated pulling his father away. turns out Thor had fallen asleep on Loki.

after some explaining Loki was released into Steve's watch. once they were alone Steve asked an unexpected question,"what was it like when you were pregnant?"

"why do you ask?"

"because I think I might be."

**Author's Note:**

> if i get 5 request for a second chapter i will post it.


End file.
